<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking back~ Tsukiyama by Nickoliz_B1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285641">Looking back~ Tsukiyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1'>Nickoliz_B1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was alone until I met you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the sun came back into my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking back~ Tsukiyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I used to walk the halls alone. I didn't have any friends. I was a social outcast. The only time people talked to me was to make fun of me. But then you came along. You weren't looking for a friend. You didn't really want one. But as soon as you spoke I knew you were the one. My first friend. I know you didn't really want to be friends at first. At first it was just me following you around. It was probably strange for you. You didn't mean to but that day, you took me in. You took me in and gave me a place to belong. You gave me a friend. You didn't even mean to but that day, you gave me a home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I run down the halls jumping around people. When I see the top of your head, I smile and run even faster. I crash into you and throw my arms around to hug you from behind. You stop talking and sigh before continuing your conversation. You don't seem to care that I am still holding you from behind so I don't let go. When you finish talking you turn around to face me. You lift my arms up gently so you can turn around towards me. I smile up at you as you place my arms back around yourself. You pat my head and smile slightly. I giggle and grab your arm to drag you down the halls with me to class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We weren't always this public about our relationship. You used to be scared. I was too, of course but you more so. You didn't have the best experience growing up. Mine was much easier than yours. I still feel bad even now. It is the reason you built up your walls. But I got through them. The team got through them. We got through them. As long as you had me by your side we could get through it. It goes the same for me. Because look at us now. Look how far we've come. And it's all because we had each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the bell rings, I rush out of class. I made sure to text you before class and now to remind you. When I get to the roof, you are already there. I smile and take a seat next to you. I eat my lunch as you complain about class with Hinata. I laugh as you complain and make my way to lay in your lap. You don't mind. You adjust me a little bit but still allow me to lay. When you are done talking, I go on about my class too. You've always been such a good listener. As I talk, you brush your fingers through my hair. If I wasn't talking, I might fall asleep. Soon we sit in silence enjoying each others presence. When the bell rings, I reluctantly get up from your lap to go back to class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We didn't tell our parents first. Well, I guess you could say we did. The first people we told was Sugawara and Daichi. I trust Suga. To me, he is family. I know you respect them too. We trusted them first because they were an out couple on the team. It wasn't easy still. Your past and my trust issues make it hard. But we did tell them. And they were happy for us. Suga almost cried. After we told them, you took me to tell the rest of the team. You were so happy that Suga and Daichi were happy with us. You might not act like it but I know you were. When we told the rest of the team everyone had almost the same reaction. We got hugs, high fives, congratulations, and every form of acceptance from the team. It was also funny to watch Tanaka had Noya a twenty dollar bill for losing a bet. We were the bet. Tanaka bet on you and Kuroo but Noya said you and I. I was happy that at least he sorta knew. It was one of our happiest days. After that, everything was normal. We weren't aliens to them. We were just people. It was the acceptance we needed. It was the family we needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I waited outside the club room as you finished changing. When you came out, we started to make our way home. Every Friday, we have a sleepover at my house. My parents have always been fine with it and I know you always need an escape from your family. We make our way down the street and I grab your hand in the dark. It's harder being out, outside of school. We are safer in school. In the outside world, we could easily be jumped or attacked or raped. You would try to protect me but that would be your downfall. As soon as we get to my neighborhood though, we are safe. Everyone knows everyone and everyone loves everyone. It's one of my favorite parts about living where I do. It's why you like it so much too. We can come here and be safe. We can come here and be happy. As soon as I see my house, I grab your arm and start to run, pulling you along. "If we hurry, we can watch a movie before bed!" I yell. You laugh and let me drag along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think the hardest thing for us was telling your parents. Your whole family knew me. They knew me like I was their own son. They just didn't want me to actually become their son. I remember the day well. It was a few days after we told the team. You texted asking me to come over. When I got there, your whole family was sitting on the couch. We went on sat on the other couch. I already knew what it was. I didn't think you were ready but I knew I would support you no matter what. We sat in silence for a little bit before you spoke up. You were blanant. As soon as you said it the screaming started. You didn't move once. You didn't even flinch. It made me sad when I realized you were used to this. So I yelled back. I fought with your family because you wouldn't. You were shocked. They were shocked. Honestly, I was shocked. I just couldn't listen to them talk to you like that. After my yelling, they stopped. We were all silent until your brother said something. "I'm happy for you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn on Cloud Atlas, a movie recommended to us by Akaashi. We lay down on the couch together and I made my way into your arms. The movie was long and a bit confusing. Akaashi had some obsession with it so I'm sure he has watched it multiple times. I look at you and your eyes aren't even on the screen. You were watching me. I smile and lean up for a kiss. Instead, you kiss my forehead and rest your head against mine. I smile and nuzzle into your chest. It's nights like these that make me the happiest. I hear my mom coming down the stairs and you flinch. I run circles on your hand with my thumb. It calms you. I noticed this a lot. My mom smiles at us and gives us a time for bed. I can see your ears are red. You aren't used to a very accepting family. You aren't used to a mom that supports you. But that's what I'm here to give you. My family is yours now. We can be safe here. I lay against your chest and close my eyes. As I drift off, I feel you kiss my forehead. I smile and good dreams follow me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think the hardest thing we had to deal with was saying goodbye. It's not here yet. It will be soon though. This is our last year. Our last chance. After this, I won't know where it will go. I can't see that far. College is the next step. I don't know much about what you want to do. I won't pursue volleyball. I hope you do though. We don't have much time left. Graduation is soon. And once we graduate... I don't want to end up like Kageyama and Hinata. I don't want to have say goodbye. I don't want to be miles away. I couldn't handle that. I don't know if Kageyama and Hinata can either. They are different than us though. If it works, it works. We won't know for a while though. We can't see the future. We don't know where we are going. We are still kids. But it's coming fast. We won't be kids anymore. We are almost there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goodbyes. One of the hardest things we've ever done. Saying goodbye doesn't come easy. We got different colleges. We have different plans. I want to be with you though. I want this to work. I want this. I know you do too. So we can wait. We will wait. I know I will. I would wait for years. I would wait forever for you. We didn't say goodbye. Instead, we left with a kiss. It's easier. It says everything we needed to say. When we see each other again, I'm sure we will use words. For now, we don't need to. It'd be too painful. So I'll just imagine the day I see you again. I'll smile knowing I will see you in the future. We aren't giving this up. We are going to make it. I know we will. So for now, it will be a see you later. I don't know when I'll see you again but I will. I love you. See you later, Tsukishima Kei. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>